Koga's Girl
by Insane Kawaii Shippo-Chan
Summary: Can one girl destroy two boys friendship? Just how loyal are the two? Will ones jealousy ruin a pact that was to last a life time? Better summary inside! Inspired by the 80's song 'Jesse's Girl' Full Summary in First Chapter
1. The Promise

Koga's Girl

By: Insane Kawaii Shippo-Chan

Rated: PG-13 (rating _may _go up) for language, violence, (possibly sexuality and nudity)

Summary:

Ever since Inu Yasha and Koga were little, they have been best friends and promised nothing would get in the way of their friendship. Twelve years later, when both are seventeen and seniors in high school, one girl could change it all. Koga dates Kagome Higurashi, and unknown to him she happens to be Inu Yasha's secret love since he was ten. As Koga begins to get deeper involved with Kagome, Inu Yasha becomes jealous. Torn between loyalty and lust, Inu Yasha must find a way to push his love for Kagome if he still wants to be Koga's friend, or ruin the relationship so he and Kagome can have one of their own. Will Inu stay faithful or will his jealousy lead him to destroy the relationship of Koga's so he can have her? As each day past, Inu begins to give into his jealousy...

Chapter 1: The Promise

It was the beginning of the school year and the kindergartners stood closely next to their parents, not wanting to leave them. It was a beautiful fall morning in September and the parents were chatting away with the teacher while their children either stood next to them or were brave enough to play with the other children.

One little boy, named Inu Yasha, sat in the sand box making little sand dunes by himself. He had long ebony hair and big violet eyes. He wore a red shirt and blue uniform shorts with black shoes. He sat on his plain red backpack, not wanting to get his bottom dirty, while he continued to make sand dunes.

An other little boy by the name of Koga walked up to him and said in a cheerful voice, "Hi, I'm Koga Ookami. I'm gonna be your classmate! What's your name?" he said in a cheerful voice and squatted next to Inu Yasha.

"I'm Inu Yasha Ueda. Um...do you mind? You're stepping on my hand..." Inu said as he bit his lower lip so he wouldn't cry out in pain.

"OH! I'm sorry Inu Yasha." Koga said as he removed his foot from the other boy's hand, "Say...do you wanna be my friend?"

Inu Yasha rubbed his offended hand and thought about what Koga said. He took the time to look Koga over as well. Koga was about his height, had brown hair up in a high pony tail, and had big ocean blue eyes. He wore the same thing Inu Yasha wore, only his shirt was white and had blue stripes on the collar.

"Ok..." Inu said in a small voice. He got up and dusted off his back pack.

"All right! I was afraid I was going to be lonely here. I thought I was never gonna find someone to help pass the time!" Koga squealed in childish delight.

Inu Yasha laughed and heard his mother call his name.

"Inu Yasha, honey. It's time for mommy to go. Remember, you go to day care so your brother can pick you up when he's done. I'm going to go see Sessho-Maru teacher before I leave. Now be a good boy for mommy, ok?" his mother said as she gave her son a kiss on the nose.

"Ok, mommy. Bye mommy, I'm going to play with Koga now."

"Koga?" his mother asked.

"That be me ma'am." Said Koga as he bowed.

"Oh, what a polite boy you are. Well, I'm glad you made a friend honey." Inu's mother waved as she walked to the other side of the school where the fifth graders were located.

"Bye mommy!" yelled Inu Yasha as he waved to his mother. He turned around to face Koga when his mother came to say good bye to him.

"Bye Koga, dear. Momma has to go now. Remember, you go to day care and I'll pick you up later when your older cousin, Edward, gets out ok?" Koga's mother said as she patted his head.

"Ok, momma, I love you." He said as he hugged her leg good bye.

His mother laughed, "I love you too. And I see you made a friend. Play nicely dearest. Bye." And Koga's mother walked away smiling.

The two friends looked at each other and smiled. They quickly put their back packs away and played in the sand box before the teacher announced the beginning of class. As the two young boys climbed the monkey bars, they began to trust each other more and more, and soon, they were inseparable and always did every thing together.

---Early Spring that year---

"Hey, Inu," Koga said as he sat next to his friend during lunch, like they always did, "We're best friends right?"

Looking up from his juice box, Inu Yasha answered, "Of course we are! We are two peas in a pod! There's no one I rather have as a friend then you. Why'd you ask?" Inu Yasha asked as he munched on an animal cracker, "Cracker?"

Koga took a cookie his friend offer and smiled, "I just wanted to know. You're my best friend too. And I want to make a promise." He said as he began to eat his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Oh? And what's that?" Inu said in pure childish curiosity.

"Let's promise to never ever have anything come between us. No secrets, we'll be friends until we're old smelly farts!" Koga laughed at the last part.

"It's a pinky promise Koga. No one and nothing will ever get between you or me!

We will die together as old farts! No secrets between us. Ha, ha!"

With that said the two friends hooked their small pinkies together and bonked heads to seal the promise that was to last until the day they die.

But if they only knew that their promise was to be broken by one little girl...

Well? Did you like? It was going to be longer but then I would have had a hard time with chapter 2 so....um, sorry. I hope you like. The first few chapters (up to chapter 4 I think) will be some what slow. But don't worry, things will pick up! I'm glad people liked it and thank you so much. The only reason I didn't post this first is because I was a little scared that people would make fun of it. ;.; but thanks to the people who said they liked it... I'd give you a cookie if I could!!! I know I said I'd post until I had gotten 5 good ones, but hey! I got three good ones and 2 of my friends thought it was good, so that makes five right? Well....from this point on, **NO FLAMES! **If you don't like my fic, then don't review jackass. Simple really. Just leave! But all who like it, review!!! ;.; please?


	2. Kagome the Angel

Chapter 2: Kagome the Angel, My First Love

As the years past, both of the boys spent as much time together as they could. They'd go to each other's house, or the other's parents would let them come on trips like the beach or go to the amusement park. Not once did they break the promise. Every little thing they did, they'd tell the other. Nothing was kept a secret. Before they knew it, then were already ten.

Until one day...

----------------

"Inu, can you go get the mail?" His father called from the kitchen while making him and his brother lunch. They're mother was in the hospital since she just gave birth to his younger brother, Shippo.

"Ok," he yelled back. He slipped on his sneakers and went to check the mail box. But before he could reach in and get the mail, something, more like someone caught his eye. In front of his house was a small little girl about his age dressed in a blue summer dress and had her hair in braided pigtails. Her small white sandals went tap, tap, tap as she jump roped her way up and down the pavement.

"Oh, hello," she smiled as she noticed Inu Yasha looking at her, "I'm Kagome Higurashi, what's your name?" she stopped jumping and wiped away the small layer of sweat on her forehead.

Inu Yasha gawked at her, _She's pretty. Is...is she an angel?'_ His heart began to beat harder and he could feel his face getting warmer as well as the rest of his body. He tried to speak but his vocal cords went into shut down while he gazed at her. Inu Yasha felt his face get even warmer. He moved his mouth up and down several more times but nothing came out. He blushed and looked down. _How embarrassing!'_

Kagome giggled, "Cat caught your tongue?" she walked up to him and tried to look at his cherry red face. "Can't you speak?"

"Inu...I'm Inu Yasha Ueda," he stuttered and looked away for a bit. When she didn't say anything, he turned and gazed into her eyes. Her warm brown eyes seemed to sparkle in the cool summer day. She smiled and reached her hand out.

"Nice to meet you, Inu Yasha. I'm staying at my grandparents house for a while. My daddy is helping her move her stuff. I go to Saint Marie all girls school for the time being. I'm ten years old!"

Inu Yasha shook her hand and spoke, "I'm ten years old and I go to Crescent Heights elementary. Hey, I'll be right back. I need to get this mail to my dad." He didn't want to leave the girl, but he didn't want to face his father's wrath either.

"Ok, hurry back!" Kagome called and watched as Inu stumbled his way back home. She giggled and sighed, "What a funny boy. I hope we become friends." But she sighed sadly, "But… I won't be here for much longer. Summer is almost over."

--------------------

When Inu Yasha got home, he went into the kitchen and gave his dad the mail, "I'm going to play outside, ok?" he asked. "My… my friend wants to play."

"Sure, that's fine. Be careful though. Have fun." His dad said. The man was in his mid thirties. His long black hair was braided much like Inu Yasha and his violet eyes sparkled with fatherly lovely at his son. "Be careful sport."

Inu Yasha nodded and ran back outside and found Kagome sitting on the curb of the silent street, humming to her self. He couldn't help but smile and sigh as his heart skipped a beat.

"I'm back," he said shyly as he sat next to her.

"Yay! There's a park around the corner, wanna go play there?" she smiled brightly up at him, her large brown eyes wide with excitement as she clasped her hands together. "Come on, let's see who can swing higher! No one wants to play with me anymore since I'm moving."

"You're on! I bet I can go higher!" Inu Yasha grinned, his shyness fading. But the pang in his heart told him he shouldn't be playing with her either; it was telling him he would be hurt.

"Race you Inu Yasha!" Kagome said as she got up and zoomed past him.

"Hey! That's cheating!" he raced after her toward the park that was only two blocks away. _I won't be hurt. She's not like that!But why do I get this feeling that someday, I will be?'_

They played for hours on the swings and in the sand. Inu Yasha had money with him for some reason, and bought a sundae for him and Kagome to share. They really didn't believe in the cooties myth and shared the same spoon.

Eventually Inu Yasha began to swing Kagome on the swings and stared at her with adoration as she squealed in laughter.

"Higher Inu Yasha! I wanna touch the sky!" Eventually she went so high up, Kagome had the courage to let go and flew off the swing. Inu Yasha gasped and ran after her. His eyes widen as she descended down into his arms like an angel. She didn't weigh as light as a feather as he had hoped.

"Careful! You could have hurt yourself, Kagome!." Inu Yasha chastised he got up, dusting the sand from his clothes.

"No I wouldn't. I knew you'd be there to catch me." She smiled up at him as she leaped into his arms, nuzzling his neck, "I knew you wouldn't let me fall."

Inu blushed furiously as his heart began to beat wildly. He couldn't say anything and just chuckled, placing his cheek on her head, "I can't let the angel fall, now can I?" with that, he carried her home.

----------------

_She's so pretty and nice too. Is this love? I don't want her to go. She said she might move ...'_ Inu Yasha sighed and went back inside to be greeted with a heavenly scent. His stomach growled and he realized he missed lunch while playing to Kagome.

"Hey sport," his dad said as he put on his coat, "I'm going to go pick up your mom and you're new baby brother. Tell Sessho-Maru to watch out for the chicken in the oven, ok?" His dad put on his shoes and walked out the door. "Have a snack, but don't spoil your appetite!"

"Ok, dad..." Inu waved as he went up stairs to his room. "Fluffy! Don't forget about the chicken in the oven!" he hollered as he walked past his older brother's room.

"Yeah, yeah. What ever." Came his response.

"Love you too Fluffy, love you too… I think I'll take a nap…" he yawned.

-----------------------

Later on that night, Inu was greeted by his mother and his new baby brother. Sessho-Maru had accidentally burned the chicken so they all ordered take out. After attempting to play with his young brother for a while Inu got ready for bed and wondered about Kagome. He couldn't sleep since he was so excited to see her again. And it was that night Inu found out he was in love and too scared to tell Koga. One secret wouldn't hurt anyone, right?

----------------------

For two weeks, Inu and Kag met at the park to play. Every thing was great for Inu since Koga was at his grandmother's for the month and wasn't due until next Tuesday. One day during noon, Inu ran to the park to meet his new friend and secret crush. Usually on Friday's Inu and Koga would come here, but without him there, Inu was glad to find someone to play with. Girl or not.

"You made it!" squealed Kagome in delighted and hugged him. It was Friday morning. The day was beautiful and the two were at the park.

Inu blushed and pulled away. He would never get used to that. "Of course I came! Why wouldn't I?" he began to panic, the sad look in her eyes worried him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm...I'm leaving today. Momma and Papa finished packing and the movers are coming soon. I'm sorry...I was hoping to play with you more." She sighed, brushing away her tears. "Inu Yasha I…"

Inu Yasha felt his heart break. _She's leaving already?'_ "You'll remember me, right?" Inu Yasha asked in a hopeful voice. "Will you write to me?"

"Of course, playing with you has been the greatest thing that's happened to me this summer. Here..." she handed him a picture of him and her playing tag when her parents were watching them, "This is so you can remember me..." she said in a heart broken voice. "I'll write to you everyday! So don't you forget me either?"

"Wait here." He commanded and bolted down to his house. He scurried around his room, turning over books and toys. He knew this day would come, so he had planned this out with the utmost care. Grabbing his favorite toy and a small box, he ran back to Kagome.

"Here..." he wheezed, "This is...Oscar. He's my favorite toy in the world! I was going to give it to my baby brother but I want you to have it." He placed it in Kagome's hands and tried to calm his racing heart. _Please let me have the courage to say what I feel.'_

"Inu, I can't have it if you were going to give it to Shippo." She protested.

"Kagome, please! Take it! And this…" he bent down on one knee and grabbed her hand. "Kagome Higurashi, you have made me feel like the luckiest boy in the world. You also made me realize that I love you. Kagome, when I'm old enough and I find you again, will you marry me?" he opened the box and inside was a small plastic ring. He blushed furiously, and only hoped that he was doing this right. He only watched a few movies, and this was usually how the guy got his girl.

Kagome gasped and carefully took the ring. It was a small sapphire gem wrapped in a fake silver band. She didn't care if it was real or not, all she knew was that he loved her.

"Inu… I… yes!" she smiled as tears rolled down her eyes, "I'll marry you. I'll never forget you. Please, find me… when we're older." She hugged him with all her might and softly kissed his cheek. He heard her parents call for her. It seems the movers had already put the things in the truck and it was now time to leave.

"Kag… it's time," she hugged him one more time. Inu blush and returned the hug before she pulled away and walked to the car. As Inu watched the car drive off, he could see Kagome wave from the back window with a sad face. She slipped the ring on her finger and held his toy close to her heart. Rolling down the window, she poked her head out to wave and yelled:

"Don't forget your promise! You will find me!"

He waved goodbye and sighed broken hearted. "I love you..." he whispered to himself, holding the picture close to his heart, "Koga's coming back in four days. I don't want to talk about her to him. He'll tease me for sure. He'll never know."

With that said, Inu walked back home and he tried hard to ignore the pain in his young heart.

* * *

**Even with added stuff… its crap to me ;.; -weeps- oh well… I had to download the song to inspire me again. my cd was totaled…. -has no clue how- and plus… stuff… but hey! I'm working on it again! Yay me!**


	3. Challenges

Chapter 3: Challenges

Summer finally ended and Koga had returned. Though the boys, from the time Koga had came back to the beginning of school a week later, had not talked. Inu Yasha dared not speak a word about his love. It pained him so to think of her, but he vowed he would love no other but her. Even though he was young, and didn't know what love was exactly, at least he knew the pure feeling he had with Kagome would only be with Kagome.

----First day of Fourth Grade----

"Hey Inu! Look at that! We're in the same class again. Funny isn't it?" Koga said as he walked up to his friend. He greeted the other boy by patting his back and laughed in joy. He wore black shorts with a yellow shirt and black shoes. His hair was in the same hair style since he met Inu Yasha, a high ponytail.

"Eh? Again? Wow, every year we're always in the same class." Inu said as they walked to where their class room was to be, "So, what'd you do this summer when we weren't hanging out?" Inu Yasha wore khaki colored shorts with a red shirt and black shoes. His hair was in a low braid and his skin was darker then the last time Koga saw him.

Koga put down his back pack and sat against the wall, "My parents took me to my grandmother's house. I like going to my grandmother's farm. It's so fun to ride the horses. Next time, I'll take you, ok?"

Inu Yasha sat next to him and leaned his head against the wall and sighed, "Wow, that's cool. Oh yeah! Did you see Knight Rider last night? For an old show, it's cool. I want a talking car!" He snickered and relaxed beside his friend.

Koga laughed but shook his head, "No, I was at the store. Tell me about it." As Inu filled Koga in about they're favorite show, Koga noticed Inu Yasha acting a bit differently. "Hey man, you ok? Did something happen while I was gone?" He looked at his best friend with concern, "You don't look too good."

Inu Yasha shrugged. No way was he going to tell Koga about the angel _he_ met. But of course, there was another thing his friend didn't know, "My mom finally had Shippo." He was thankful for a moment at the fact he didn't talk to Koga for a while. It made the pain easier.

"Shippo?" Koga asked in curiosity. He tilted his head to the right while he waited for Inu Yasha to fill him in on the news. "And what's this about your mom? Is Shippo your new dog or something?"

Inu Yasha laughed, "My baby brother, stupid. He's cute and has red hair. He got it from my dad's mom. Man, it's hard to sleep at night though. He sleeps in my parent's room, but for the last 3 weeks, he's been crying none stop once he wakes up at three." He groaned, "And you know my room is right next to their. I haven't slept very much."

"Oh wow. So… That's what's it like having a baby brother?" Koga asked. Koga was a single child and knew not of the horrors of sibling rivalries and babies. "I dunno if I ever want a sibling. But I bet it has it's perks though."

'_True problem averted,' _Inu Yasha smiled,"It's cool and he's so adorable but dang. Sometimes me and Fluffy have to take care of him. Diaper changing is no walk in the park… and Fluffy always bullies me to do that." He cringed at the memories.

Koga laughed at his friend's nickname for his older brother, "I see. Hey, can I come over after school? I wanna see the baby." He asked as he gave his friend a puppy dog look. "And will your mom be making her awesome sugar cookies?"

Inu Yasha shoved him and sighed, "You don't have to ask, moron, you practically live there. And as a matter of fact, she made some yesterday."

--------------

Later that year, Inu Yasha began to wonder what happened to Kagome. He had yet to get a response from her and only wondered if she was safe. Every night, just before bed, he looked at their picture.

"Why do I like you so much?" he sighed, "Is it because you liked me before Koga? Everyone… everyone likes Koga…"

--------------

School went by fast, and before they knew it, they were off to middle school. Inu Yasha and Koga were still friends and many kids thought it was odd that they were since kindergarten.

On the first day of school, during first period P.E, Inu and Koga heard girls screaming "Pervert" from the girl's locker room. They went to check it out and saw a boy with black hair and in a low pony tail getting beaten up by the girls.

"Hey, what's going on?" Koga asked one of the girls, though keeping a good distance as to not be attacked like his fellow man. He blushed as one of the girls was only wearing her shirt and the other clad in her shorts and bra.

"He tried getting into the locker room while we were changing! That...that pervert!" cried one of the girls as she threw her shoe at his head.

"Um...I think he's dead," Inu said as he saw the boy unconscious with a bloody nose. The girls huffed and went back into the locker room to finish changing, though not caring that they practically flashed the other two.

"We should get him to the nurse," Koga stated as he draped one of the boy's arm over his left shoulder. "Man, these girls are ruthless! He's noodley!" he shivered, "I'm glad the didn't notice Inu. Man, we'd be goners."

"Yeah, I'll get the other side." Inu said as he helped Koga drag the comatose boy to the nurse's office. "Noodle boy or not, he's heavy!"

Half way to the office, the boy groaned, "Where am I?" He weakly lifted his head and arched an eyebrow, "Tell me my good men, where are you taking me?" Inu Yasha vaguely wondered where this boy learned to talk. It sounded… proper. _Almost._

"We're taking you to the nurse. Say, what's you're name?" Koga asked. He wondered what was up with this kid, who seemed to have healed instantly, though not making an effort to stand up right.

"I'm Miroku Kazanna. What a lovely site I saw before everything went dark when the shoe hit me," He sighed dreamingly. Inu and Koga looked at each other and shrugged. "It's not often do you see a girl with such a righteous rack!"

"Well," Koga said a bit too loudly, "Look! Here we are. C'mon Inu, we got to get back class. See ya around Miroku." The boys shoved him into the office and ran as they heard the other boy yelp and the sound of metal things falling echoed in the hall way.

"You guys!" he yelled, "I think you busted my pretty lip!"

---------------

P.E. went by fast for the boys. Miroku came back half way through with an ice back on his head and a small band aid under his lip. They got better acquainted and decided to become friends. Inu Yasha's next class was math and Koga's was history with Miroku. The friends said goodbye and walked off to their next class.

"Good morning class! I am Mr. Adams and welcome to advance math! Usually I teach 8th grade general math, so forgive me if the work is harder than intended. Please don't get settled in, I'm going to give you you're assigned seats." He was rather chipper for a man in his late forties and reseeding hair line. Half the class wondered if he was gay as he walked around with his hands on his hip and pouting.

As the class groaned, they got up and stood around the room, waiting for their name to be called. Inu Yasha stood between two boys and the one on his right turned to him. Inu could already tell this kid had some kind of problem. His beady eyes told him so.

"Hey, I'm Ginta Walker, and that's my twin brother next to you, Hakkaku. Before you say we don't look anything alike, I know that already. But anyways, we just moved here and we don't have any friends to sit with at lunch. Is it ok if we sit with you until we find some other people?" Ginta asked in a pleading whisper.

Ginta was about an inch taller then him. He had blonde hair and the middle was dyed black. He wore a white button up shirt under a black vest and blue jeans with red converse. Inu looked to his left and looked at Hakkaku carefully.

Hakkaku was also an inch taller. He had a Mohawk and he wore a red shirt with tight black jeans and black converse. He wore a belt that had crossbones on them and he had on a black leather jacket with patched of bands he must have liked such as Slipknot, Bad Religion, Bauhaus and Rancid with studs covering the shoulders.

Both boys had black eyes and looked to be on the odd ball side. Inu shrugged and nodded at Ginta, "Sure, I guess you can have lunch with me and friends. There are only three of us, so the more the merrier I guess"

"Thanks man. I owe ya one!" Ginta smiled, shaking his hand vigourisly. "I hate being alone!"

"Yeah, whatever." Inu Yasha heard his name called and sat where the teacher showed him to sit. 'I wonder how Koga is doing….'

---------

Koga felt hostile in his surroundings. He couldn't wait for the bell to ring for his next class. His history teacher seemed older than the dinosaurs themselves and only wondered if Mr. Barren ate them all and babysat Jesus. Was he Father Time? And his style…

How did he fit into his pants? Did he ever wash his shirt? It had coffee stains and sweat rings under his arm. His bald head was flakey and his beard out of control. Was it alive? It moved when he wasn't talking… kinda like the skittle's commercial. Did it feed him?

The man was a bore, and the class insane. The teacher didn't care that several kids had music blasting from their head phones and a couple was making out in the corner. Miroku was no help as he stared at the couple; a glazed looked on his eyes.

The boy next to Koga smelled funny too, and was a bit… skittish. What was this place? He sighed in relief at the passing bell rang. Math… would it be the same?

---------

After going to third period art with Miroku and Ginta, lunch finally came for Inu Yasha. They all had brought their lunch and they sat in a small table at the edge of the quad, closest to the school building. Inu sat in one seat that was against a pole, Ginta in another to his right with his brother next to him, Miroku to their right and Koga to his.

They sat in silence for a while until someone tapped Koga on the shoulder, "Is this seat taken? My friends are being jerks and the other tables are full, is it ok if I sit here?" the girl asked as she glared at a certain table full of girls that was 4 tables to Koga's right.

"Sure, go ahead," Koga offered and slid over so she could sit down.

"Thank you so much. I thought I was going to have to sit in the sun! Even though it's autumn, it's so hot. By the way, I'm Sango Yoshida." She smiled at them. She wore a black mini skirt with a plain purple blouse. She wore black knee high socks with black shoes. Her hair was brown and in a low pony tail. Her eyes were a dark brown color and she wore pink eye shadow with a little bit of lip gloss.

"Oh my! Will you do me a favor and bear my child oh beautiful goddess!" cried Miroku as he grabbed her hands in his. Koga and Inu Yasha sighed. Not this again… He nearly said it to half their girls in their classes….

She gasped and her eyes seemed to get darker, "PERVERT!" she yelled and slapped him hard across the face. She then got up and sat next to Inu. She huffed and ate her food in silence.

The other boys gawked at her; she was the first to smack him hard enough to fall off the seat. Inu Yasha got nervous and sat next to Koga. Miroku was sitting on the floor trying to stop the throbbing pain Sango had inflicted on him. Ginta tried to scoot as far as he could away from her with out having his brother fall off the seat.

"Well... uh... hello Sango, I'm Koga Ookami and this guy next to me is Inu Yasha Ueda. The guy you just slapped is Miro-"

"Miroku Kazanna, I know. I went to elementary with the fruit cake. I thought you moved away Miroku Houshi Kazanna!"

"Ouch, you used me my full name. Well Sango dear, I thought so too but my parents decided not to at the last minute! So...here I am!" he smiled at her, arms out stretched.

"Keh," she said and continued to eat her ham sandwich. "And I thought it would a peaceful year…" she turned her head to the side, trying to the hide the slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, so you know each other. Well the other two are Ginta and Hakkaku Walker. Well, now that we all know each other, in a way. What's there to talk about?" Koga asked. He hated the first day of school. People were always quiet…

Before anyone could answer, a girl with long straight black hair wearing black shoes, a black mini skirt that showed to much legs and a red shirt that read, "I'm sexy and you know it," in blue writing came up to Inu Yasha and poked his shoulder with a long manicured nail. Her make up made her look older, as if she was a freshmen in high school and her well endowed form didn't stop her…

"Excuse me babe, but I couldn't help but notice that you're hot. Why don't you ditch these losers and come sit with me and my friends. We're popular and I want you to be my new boyfriend." She gave him a smirk that she thought to be sexy, but was more like 'Run-away-kiddies-I'm-a-bitch' look. "I'm Kikyo Hiroyuki. C'mon, I know you want me. I saw you looking at me in art." She then sat on his lap, throwing her arms around him.

Inu Yasha choked on his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Koga patted his back and gave him milk. Inu Yasha chugged it down and answered in a hoarse voice, "What? Sorry, but I don't date sluts and I'm not ready for a relationship just now." He shoved her off and she fell on the floor with a loud thud. "And I wasn't looking at you. I was staring at the clock…"

"If he won't have you I will! Will you do me the honor and bear my child?" Miroku said and grabbed her hands in his. Kikyo got angry and kicked Miroku in the shin and glared at Inu Yasha.

"No one rejects me!" she shrieked causing everyone in the quad to look at her, "I'll have you Inu Yasha Ueda! Even if I have to kidnap you and brainwash you, I will have you! Mark my words, if I can't have you, no one will!" she pouted and walked away leaving a shocked group.

The group was just… speechless as was everyone else. Shouldn't psycho bitch be in some institute? Where were the security people? Why did Inu Yasha have the sudden urge to puke? No!

"Kidnap… and brain wash… me? What the hell?"

"Well...things seem to have gotten interesting on the first day of school," Hakkaku laughed nervously. "She's a babe, but not my type."

Inu Yasha paled, "A whore wants me? Just great..." He whimpered as an image of his Kagome flashed in his mind. _Kagome…where are you?_

"How did you know she was one besides the way she dressed? I thought she was pretty until she went all psycho," Koga said. Inu Yasha just sighed… Koga could be so oblivious sometimes… it broke his heart.

"Ginta told me about her when he over heard some people in math." Inu Yasha shook his head, "You don't want to know what they said…"

"Oh..." said Sango, "Well it's true though. She used to go to my school last year. I was hoping she'd end up in the other middle school but beggars can't be choosers. Good thing you said 'no' Inu Yasha, she would have broken your heart." Sango smiled sweetly, "I'm glad you're not like most guys, you and your raging hormones…" at this she glared at Miroku.

"Please, call me Inu. Argh, I don't feel so good." Inu Yasha leaned back on his pole, "PB looks so good… but I might up chuck it…"

"Well, if you need help fighting her off, I'll be there! How about the rest of you?" Sango said. "She won't get what she wants."

"YEAH!" they all cheered. Inu Yasha smiled his thanks. He sure as hell didn't want her near him.

"Thanks guys… I don't think I can do it by myself."

-----------------

After lunch Sango and Inu walked toward they're next class together which was science. Unfortunately, Kikyo was also in that class. Inu sat next to Sango in the back and Kikyo sat in front of him. Occasionally she would turn around and pass him notes saying, '_You know you want me. Just admit it; I know you're in love with me. I'm in love with you_.' How corny could she be?

Sango saw the annoyed look on Inu Yasha and passed him a note while the teacher wasn't looking.

'_She still after you? Tough luck. She won't stop until she has you sadly.'_

'_Jeesh...thanks,_' he wrote back and drew a sweat drop. Sango chuckled and wrote back.

'_So, you're not ready for a relationship? How come? Old girlfriend? Aren't we still young for that?'_

Inu Yasha pouted and hurriedly wrote back, '_No, what makes you think that! Can't I have my reasons?_'

'_True, but you seemed down right pissed then sad when she 'asked you out'. Gah, the skank…_ '

Inu sighed and wrote back, '_Promise not to tell Koga? Or anyone?'_

Sango looked surprised and wrote, '_Sure. How come though? Aren't you guys like… best friends_?'

'_I broke a promise me and Koga made in kindergarten. We promised to never keep anything a secret but I broke it.'_

'_Wow! Kindergarten!? Ok, I won't tell P. tell me oh great and powerful keeper of secrets!'_

'_A month or so before 4th grade started, I met a girl. Her name was Kagome. And well...I liked her. But she moved away. I can't help but think I'm gonna betray her or something. Ya know? But she does suppose to write me and so far I've gotten zilch. '_

Sango smiled at him and handed him back the note, '_Awe, how sweet. But I get ya, and maybe she's been like, ubber busy. You must have really liked her. Hey! I'll talk to you online, if you have aim, my sn is firecat666. Tell me about her!'_

Inu looked at her and nodded. Finally it was the end of school and Inu Yasha and Koga were waiting for one of their parents to pick them up. They duo sat under a tree in silence, just enjoying the small breeze that passed by.

'_Was it a good thing to tell Sango about Kagome? I guess. Maybe I could forget her if I talk about her! But, do I really?'_

"Hello! Earth to Inu Yasha! Come in Inu," Koga said as he waved his hand in front of Inu Yasha's face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that man." He shook his head, "Kinda zoned out…"

"C'mon, my mom's here. Let's go."

-----In Inu Yasha's room----

Inu Yasha had finished his homework and had gotten online to talk to Sango.

HellHound: Hey Sango!

Firecat666: HI INU! So tell me about this girl u have the hots for since u were 10!

HellHound: Well, her name was Kagome Higurashi and she actually lived not to far from me! During that time, Koga was at his grandma's place so I got to play with her for 2 weeks. But then, she moved away. ;.; She gave me a picture of us that her parents took, and I gave her my favorite stuffed toy. Lol

Firecat666: heh heh, stuffed toy! XD how sweet

HellHound: Not funny! I even gave her a crappy ass ring… Damn, I was so weird back then.

Firecat666: ooh la la… sum1 planned their wedding already? O.o; f-r-e-a-k-y

HellHound: really? I was only 10. what do I know of this stuff?

Firecat666: no… I think it's sweet tho… so, whats this about letters?

HellHound: She promised she write me… and ive got jack nothing…

Firecat666: hang in there buddy! Shell come thru 3

HellHound: -Sigh- I miss her... well g2g, mom's callin me for dinner. Bye sango

Firecat666: bye!

Online Host: HellHound has signed off

Online Host: Firecat666 has signed off

--------------------------

Perhaps one of the crappiest chapter I made, but there was hardly anything I could do to salvage it… Well I hope you enjoy it! Adieu for now until Chapter 4 is up and running.

**Review!**


	4. Party Time! The Incident

Chapter 4: Party Time! The Incident

The six friends finished middle with success. They all had been in honor roll all three years and a few of them had gotten awards for they're hard work. It had been a week into their summer break when they all had received an invitation to a party at the beach that one of their class mates were holding next week.

-----------------------

"So, you going Koga? A whole week at the beach man," asked Inu as they skated around their neighborhood. Skate boarding… the boys favorite pass time.

"Mom said 'ok' so sure, how about you?" Koga attempted to grind on the curb, but tripped, "Dammit!" Ah… cursing… the boys new found powers…

"Yup, my folks said it was ok as long as I was careful. Hey, is that Miroku ahead of us?" Inu Yasha squinted as he made his board go faster. "Hey! Miroku!"

Miroku turned around and greeted his friends with a friendly wave. Koga and Inu caught up to him and they all laughed since they were out of breath. Actually… they didn't know why… they were all idiots and were reaching puberty.

"You get invited to Kara's beach party bash next week? Man, a whole week there, I can't wait to see the lady's in those sexy bikinis! Ginta and Haggaku are going. I was going to Sango's house to see if she was invited." he grinned, "I wonder if she wears a bikini… mmm."

"GROSS MAN! Yeah, we're going. I have half my stuffed packed so I don't have to worry about what to wear and freak out if I can't find my swim trunks. Happened to me last year..." Inu Yasha said. "God… Hawaii was crap… I got sick."

"Cool, hey, come with me to Sango's place? We were going to go to the skate park to meet up with the other two." Miroku attempted a trick but instead, landed on his board weird and one end flew into his crouch.

The other boys winced, "Ooh…" they said in unison as Miroku withered on the floor.

"My n-nuts!" After ten minutes of just waiting there for Miroku's little happy sacs to heal, he sighed and got up, "To Sango's!"

"Lead the way," Koga said as he got on his skate board again.

-----Sango's House-----

"Yes, I was invited. Wait here, I'm going to get me board." Sango said as she walked away from the living room the boys were at. Sango lived in a one story house. It wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. It was nice and cozy for a family of four and a pet cat they had, named Kirara.

Sango came back dressed in black dickies pants and a red shirt that had a black cat on it. She slipped on her purple converse and tied her hair at the end with a hair band, "I'm ready to go! C'mon, let's go before it gets packed," She slipped on her black helmet and walked out of the house.

The boys got up and followed her. One by one, they skated to the park in silence. Nothing was needed to be said with the four. Each one was lost in their thoughts about the party, and who would be there.

"HEY! Over here!" cried Haggaku as he saw the four coming closer to the skate park, "You made it Miroku, and I see you brought everyone else, too. Sad to say but the park is full. Wanna go grab a bite to eat? I missed breakfast and it's almost past lunch."

"Awe man. Oh well, I guess we could skate to the nearest burger joint. Right guys?" Sango said as she turned to the boys. They didn't need to worry about money. Ever since their first break together back in sixth grade, they had all decided to carry some money with them in case of suck events as these. It was convenient and it meant more hang out time.

"Whatever you say, lady Sango, I'll do." Miroku said as he winked at her. She blushed but looked away before anyone would notice.

"What ever, Kazanna."

"I'm up for it. C'mon Koga. I'll race you all!" Inu Yasha announced. They grouped rooted in agreement and everyone skated as fast as they could on their boards. First Ginta was in the lead, with Sango behind him. She eventually caught up to him and past him during the next turn. Dodging pedestrians Koga was able to past her with Haggaku and Miroku right behind him. As the burger joint they were headed for came into view, Inu Yasha gained more speed from the steep hill they were on by thrusting his weight forward with all his might as his foot made a thud when it hit the ground and past all of them. When he got close enough to the door, he jumped off his board, kicking it up into his arms, and ran inside before he got ran over by his friends.

Everyone zoomed by unable to stop and they all crashed into a door two buildings down. Sango was able to stop before she was smashed between the boys and she slowly skated toward Inu Yasha while the others groaned in pain.

-------------------------

It was a sight to see. Koga had missed the raised cement block and flew into the air when his board was hitched. Ginta tried to turn, but Haggaku had crashed into him, Haggaku doing a flip in the air while Ginta flew like a rag doll to the floor. Miroku jumped over the mess of boards, but he lost grip of his board and flailed through the air as if he were swimming. He landed on his shoulder and rolled, almost lifelessly, to a stop by a trash can. Koga was landed on a newspaper stand and ungracefully fell off, landing on Ginta's stomach.

All of them groaned, and each flipped the other two with shaky hands at their friends' laughter. How fast had they all gone this time to end up like this? Shouldn't they just have eaten concrete?

-----------------------

"Right this way my lady," Inu Yasha laughed as he held the door open for her.

"Why thank you," she giggled, "Will they ever learn? How many times has this happened to them?" She wiped away a tear and sighed, "Damn they're idiots…"

Inu Yasha scratched his head, "Um, I think this may be the eighth time this month. And each crash is getting worse… Maybe we should record them and put that on Jackass or something."

"Yeah, we probably should. What did Ginta always get?"

Sango and Inu Yasha had order food for everyone since the other's usually chose the same thing. As they looked for a seat big enough for the six of them, Kikyo walked in wearing a red mini skirt, a light blue tank top and blue flip flops that showed her small feet. She looked around as if looking for someone, and spotted Inu. Her face lit up and she walked up to him, leaned against his chest, glaring at Sango who gagged at the sight and spoke in a husky voice.

Over the years, she had grown more persistent and if possible, more of a slut as school standards would let her. The make up she wore was caked on, her perfume stench was nauseating. Poor Inu tried with all his might not to gag.

"Hey, there Inu babe. What's up? Ditch the loser here and come sit with me. I can't stop thinking of you. Why don't we go out on a date? How about next Friday?" she asked as she rubber her cheek against his chest, mindful of her make up on his red shirt.

Inu froze and looked at Sango with a panic stricken face. 'Help me,' he mouthed so Kikyo wouldn't hear. Sango nodded and tapped Kikyo on the head not very kindly. She shook her head and mumbled, "You owe me your life!"

"Excuse me queen of sluts, but Inu Yasha isn't interested. C'mon, you traumatized the poor boy in sixth grade! If you don't want to apply more make up then you do now on your ugly face, move away, or you will have a nice black eye..." Sango warned as she held up her fist to emphasize her point. "I'll kick your ass so hard, shit will fly outta your mouth and every orifice of your body!"

"Shut awful language for a boy… I mean girl! No wonder you can't get a man. Fine then Yoshida, you may have won this time, but Inu Yasha will be mine!" she walked away, grumbling to herself. She hated to admit it, but Kikyo was almost deathly afraid of Sango and her harsh words. God knew if she would actually do it. Proabably, since she nearly killed the pervert once.

----------------------------

Inu Yasha breathed out the breath he didn't know he was holding, "Thanks Sango. She scares me..."

Sango laughed, "Don't worry about it." Once they were over the whole Kikyo incident, their friends came in, holding their sides as an occasional groan would come from one of them.

Once they saw the food on the table, they all ran to the stall and devoured their food like savages. Inu and Sango, along with everyone else in the small diner, looked at them with amusement in their eyes.

"Slow down guys, or you're gonna choke..." Sango said as she dodged a flying French fry that Ginta had "accidentally" flung in her direction.

"Oh, Lady Sango! I'm so grateful for your concern about me. Will you like to share my cheese burger?" Miroku said as he thrusted the soggy burger into her face. She shuddered and nodded a no and went back to eating her chili fries and shake.

Once everyone was done eating, they went home to finish packing for the week long beach party. Inu Yasha had gone over to Koga's house to watch some movies before he went back to his place.

"What's there to watch? Hey, is that the Jackass movie I see? Sweet! Let's watch it!" Inu Yasha jumped up form the couch and put the DVD into the DVD player.

"Glad my parents left. They most likely yell at me for having it." Koga said as he brought in a bowl of popcorn, a pack of chilled vanilla coke, four snicker bars and napkins on a tray. He set it down on the coffee table and got comfortable on the floor.

"Why? It's just a movie about people making asses of themselves, thusly the name 'Jackass'" Inu commented as he pressed play on the menu screen as he sat on the couch, taking a handful of popcorn.

"You know how some parents are. Don't let us watch certain rated R movies. Blargh I tell you! It's blargh!"

"Shh! It begins." The opening credits began and the boys roared in laughed through out the movie.

After the 'Son of Jackass' scene was done, Koga's parents came home and made dinner for the boys.

"Why hello Inu Yasha. It's nice to see you again. Do you need a ride to that beach party next week? Your mother said it would be fine," Koga's mother, Satsuki, said.

"That'll be nice Mrs. Ookami," Inu said with a mouth full of spaghetti. The adults chuckled and ate in silence.

"Well, I must be going now. Thank you Mrs. Ookami for letting me eat here."

"Thank you for staying. You know you're always welcomed here. You're like a second son! Feel free to eat here anytime. Why would anything change after nine years?" Mr. Ookami said giving Inu Yasha a friendly pat on the back.

Inu Yasha got home around 8 o'clock and was greeted with his mother warm smile. After saying hello and giving her a hug, he went into the living room to play with his younger brother.

"Whatcha playin' squirt?" he asked as he ruffled Shippo's hair.

"Super Mario Party 4. Wanna play? I'm Wario! You can be Yoshi." Shippo said as he reset the game so he and his brother can play. Super Mario was the five year old's favorite game, the only thing Inu Yasha and Sessho-maru bought together for him last Christmas.

"Hey Sessho-Maru! Wanna play with us?" Inu asked his twenty-one year brother with a grin, "I know you like playing as Peach."

"I'll play your silly game, but not as Peach. I need a break from my studies anyways I suppose. I'll be Mario," Sessho-Maru got up from his study table and stretched.

"Hey Shippo, three player's, Fluffy's playing too!" Inu laughed at his nickname for his brother when Sessho-Maru growled. Both the older boy's tied their hair in a low pony tail and sat on the couch while Shippo sat on the floor.

Their mother walked in smiling, and took out a camera from somewhere unknown and took a picture. It was not everyday her sons got along to actually play with each other, and she was happy with the peace.

The Week of the Party

"WHEEEEEEEEE!" cheered Haggaku as he scrambled out of the car with his brother behind him. Everyone had gotten a ride from Koga's mother, and it was quite a long trip from his house to the beach.

Miroku took a giant gulp of air and coughed violently. Everyone laugh at him and walked to the condo their friend said they would be staying at. Kara's dad was a very rich business man and her mom came from a very wealthy family, so owning eight condos at the beach was no problem for them. It seemed that almost a fourth of the eighth grade class from school was there. Each condo housed ten people but the arrangements made so fifteen people would stay at each.

"Hi you guys! I'm glad you made it!" yelled a girl as she ran to the group. She had short red hair, tanned skin, green eyes, and she wore a light blue dress, "You're the last to arrive. Um... some canceled so the condo that I'm giving you can be just for you guys. It's the smallest one, too. It's the last one, the one that says 8091. Hurry up and get your stuff inside, we're gonna go party!"

"Say Kara, who's here? The people that we know that is." Sango asked as she walked by Kara who was showing them the way to their condo.

"Well...hmm... my boyfriend, Riku, and his friends are here. And sorry to say, but Kikyo somehow found out about this so she invited herself and her friends. I'm sorry, but I tried to make her leave but some of the guys already have her in their condo... there's nothing I can do now. Don't worry though; she's being housed at 7303. That's on the other side of you guys. Here we are!" Kara handed Sango the keys and left them to get unpacked.

Kara knew all about Kikyo's obsession with Inu Yasha from Sango, one of her best girl friends. She had meant for this trip to be fun for everyone, but she doubted Inu Yasha would enjoy himself very much.

"Kikyo's here? Dammit!" Ginta said as he walked in and explored the place.

"I had a feeling she'd be here. Nothing can get past her..." Haggaku stated as he went down the hallway, "HEY! There are four bedrooms! I get the one near the bathroom!"

"I get the couch!" Koga said as he jumped on it.

"Why the couch?" Miroku asked as he looked inside the fridge.

"Koga loves sleeping on couches. I still dunno why though." Inu Yasha said as he walked out of the room he claimed as his.

"Oh... well come on! Let's go. I'm unpacking when we get back. Raise your hand if you're with me!" Miroku said as he and everyone else raised their hand.

It was already 7:00 pm when everyone started to party on the shore. Some had made bon fires and sat around it. There were stands that had refreshments and food on them for people to take without charge. There was also music playing and the speakers were scattered around the area the party was held at, which was far away from the hotels that lined the beach side. To say the least, the place was Kara's private family beach.

Inu Yasha and Koga were dancing with some girls that they knew from the choir at their school. Sango and Miroku were sitting in front of one of the fire eating hot dogs. Ginta, Haggaku and other guys played volley ball near by.

"Hey Samantha, I'm tired and thirsty. Let's take a break and freshen up. I'll dance with you later, ok?" said Inu Yasha to the short blonde headed girl as he walked to one of the stands with drinks on it.

"That's ok, I'm going to go back to my condo anyways and call my mom since it's was too loud to talk to her on my cell phone here. I'll see you later Inu Yasha."

"Bye..." Inu Yasha sighed from exhaustion and jogged to get his drink. He looked at his selection and took the punch since he was craving something not carbonated. After having several cups, he went to explore more of the beach.

"Oh Inu Babe..." came a soft husky voice. Inu froze and slowly turned around. "Are you going for a walk? I'll come with you..." 'Here's my chance to get him away from everyone." She thought with victory.

"Um... I guess..." Inu Yasha said and continued to walk away, though paranoid. Kikyo walked near him and grabbed his arm. He stiffened but Kikyo didn't notice and lead him farther away from the party without his notice.

"It's such a nice night." She said. Inu Yasha didn't say anything so she continued, "Are you thirsty? We've been walking for a while."

"I...I guess..." Inu said unsure of what else to say.

"Well, we're a bit far from the party, here have some of my water," she said and dug in her black over sized leather purse for the bottle. 'Heh...water and vodka and a little date rape drugs. Hopefully he has zero tolerance for alcohol.'

She found it and handed it to him. Inu Yasha took it with a small nod of thanks and took big a gulp. And not having any tolerance for alcohol like Kikyo suspected, he became dizzy and felt his throat burn.

"Are you sure...this is water? It's burning my throat and I'm feeling dizzy all of a sudden." Inu said and wobbled back and forth.

"Oh? It must be you're imagination. I think the sea air got to you baby. Drink some more to clear your head." Kikyo said with a smirk as she watched Inu Yasha down the rest.

He coughed and felt the world spin. He staggered to some large rocks near by and fell on one with a grunt.

"Rest baby... you must be tired. Here let me help you." 'YES! We're pretty far and no one will bug us. There are way too many people at the party to notice we're gone! I told you I'd have you.' Kikyo snickered.

Inu blinked rapidly trying to focus on something other then Kikyo and he began to sweat uncontrollably. 'What's wrong with me? Why'd it get so hot?' Inu thought as he began to take off his jacket. There was a sudden rush in his lions, as he began to pant. His battled himself and his sudden urge to… fuck something.

While Inu Yasha was distracted, Kikyo took out a small blanket from her large purse and set it beside them. She helped Inu Yasha get on the blanket in a not to friendly matter and had him face up while she straddled his hips.

"There, there Inu Baby, let mommy make you feel better with a nice massage," Inu stayed silent and Kikyo began to remove this short sleeved bottom up shirt. After it was completely taken off, Kikyo set to work massaging his chest first.

Back at the party, Koga began to get worried about Inu Yasha's whereabouts. He had searched for nearly twenty minutes for his best friend but no luck. His mother had called him earlier to make sure her son was alright since he wasn't picking up his phone. Koga sighed, most likely he left it back at the condo.

"Hey, Sango, Miroku, have you seen Inu Yasha? I can't find him anywhere!" Koga began to panic, "Where could he be? Do you think Kikyo might have done something since she's here?"

"Sango, we must find Inu before anything happens, you go help Koga, and I'll get Ginta and Haggaku." Miroku said as he began to look for the two said people. Kikyo was known for getting her way. What if his friend was mugged by the boys that were housing Kikyo?

Sango nodded and went with Koga to ask their fellow class mates it they had seen Kikyo or Inu Yasha the past twenty minutes.

"HEY! Kara, have you seen Inu Yasha or Kikyo?" Sango asked.

"Um...I saw Kikyo about half an hour ago talking to one of her friends, but that's the last I saw of her. It seemed like she was looking for someone."

"So, you have no idea where she's been in the last twenty-five minutes?"

"Nope, sorry girl. I'm afraid I don't know. Why'd you ask anyways?" Kara asked tilting her head to the left which made her lean on her boyfriend's chest.

"Inu Yasha's missing! I can't find him anywhere! He went to go get a drink and that's the last I ever saw of him," Koga said in a panic stricken voice.

Kara gasped, "Oh my, well...do you think he went back to your guy's condo? Or maybe Ki...OH SHIT!!"

"What?" asked Kara's boyfriend, Riku.

"Riku, you know Kikyo wants Inu Yasha right? Well... what if she came here just for that? Just for him? You know how sneaky she is! What if he's in danger!?" Sango shrieked. "Inu Yasha's a really nice guy, you know how he can't put up a fight with a girl!"

Everyone froze at the thought. Inu Yasha was the oldest of them all but he was still didn't know how to get of bad situations, and the possibility of this could result to the loss of his virginity. They knew he was waiting for the perfect girl and Inu Yasha rarely dated so they thought he'd be a virgin forever. What if he got… AIDs?

"Hey, you guys look for him and I'll have some of my friends check every condo and look at every possible place Kikyo could take Inu, ok?" Riku said as he looked at Sango and Koga.

"That would be great! And when you find Kikyo, bring her to me. I'll teach her a lesson able taking our friend." Sango said with venom.

When Koga and Sango left, they we're greeted with Miroku running towards them with Ginta and Haggaku behind him.

"I think...we might know where he is..." Gasped Miroku as he bent down to catch his breathe.

"WHERE?" shouted Koga.

"One of the girls said she saw him walking down the beach with someone. She couldn't tell who but it was obviously female." Ginta said from his spot on the sand.

"Female! Which way did he go? That could be Kikyo!" Sango yelled. The boys gawked at the thought.

"This way!" Cried Haggaku as ran in the direction the girl that told them the information pointed too.

Back with Inu Yasha and Kikyo, Kikyo massaged Inu Yasha's chest and abdomen. She was already working on his back and she stopped for a moment to ask Inu something.

"Inu Baby?"

"Eh?" he asked groggily. He moaned as Kikyo resumed her massaging.

"Do you want me?"

Inu Yasha turned his head and groaned from the head ache he was getting. What he saw made him blush uncontrollably. Kikyo had taken off her shirt and bra giving Inu a perfect view of her breast. She grabbed his right hand and put it on her right breast.

Inu was speechless as she continued in a husky voice, "I want you Inu Yasha, please, take me..."

Inu didn't know what to do. Kikyo flipped him over and she began to remove his belt she bent her head down and kissed him passionately. She began to lick his lower lip and he gasped, letting Kikyo plunge her tongue into his mouth.

Before she could stick her hand underneath his boxers, the two heard yelling from another female.

"KIKYO!" screamed Sango with hatred as she tackled her off Inu Yasha's body. She began to punch Kikyo over and over again. Kikyo swung her arm and successfully left claw like marks on Sango's right cheek. Kikyo cried out in pain when Sango got up and kicked her in the ribs.

The other boys helped a shaken Inu Yasha up and had him lean on Ginta for support. Koga and Haggaku held a furious Sango before she could kill the barely conscious Kikyo. Kikyo had a swollen eye and blood was leaking out of her nose and mouth, falling onto her lap.

Miroku threw the blanket on Kikyo and retrieved her pink blouse and bra from on top of one of the rocks.

"You BITCH!" cried Sango, as she struggled out of Koga's and Haggaku's grip on her arms, "You tried to rape him didn't you!? I told you to stay away from him! I told you I would kick your ass if you tried anything funny when I'm around!" Sango huffed as she calmed down.

Kikyo could barely stand on her feet so Miroku picker her up bridal style, and walked back towards the party, "C'mon you guys. We have to get Inu Yasha back to the condo; he looks like he's ready to pass out. And we really need to get Kikyo to a doctor; I think Sango may have broken a rib or two."

"Good," Sango said when she was let free. She got onto the other side of Inu Yasha and put his left arm over her shoulder. Haggaku grabbed Kikyo's other things, and Koga walked behind the group in silence.

Once everyone arrived back at the party, Miroku had managed to put Kikyo's bra and shirt on before then and gave her to her friends, telling them to call an ambulance. Inu Yasha had pasted out on the way and was being carried by Sango, Ginta, and Koga, who held onto his legs.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Ginta as they entered their condo and set Inu Yasha on the couch.

Inu Yasha groaned in response and slowly opened his eyes. Everyone circled around him and waited 'til he fully woke.

"Hey man, you ok?" Koga said as he handed Inu Yasha a cup of water.

"Ugh...where am I?" Inu said as he took the cup and downed it in one go.

"Back at the condo man. You gave us a scare ya know." Haggaku chuckled.

"What happened?" Miroku asked as he sat on a chair he pulled up near the couch.

"I remember taking a walk and Kikyo somehow joined me. After a while, she gave me a water bottle and then I remember getting dizzy. Before I knew it, my shirt is off and so is hers...then I heard Sango yelling. My head hurts... I'm gonna brush my teeth and go to bed...God, I gotta hurl."

Inu Yasha got up and walked into the bathroom. Everyone watched in amusement when the heard him puke. After a while, the heard the toilet flush and him brushing his teeth.

"You think Kikyo somehow gave him alcohol?" Koga asked when he began to make couch into a bed for himself.

"No shit Sherlock! You know my dad drinks and Yash smells a little like vodka," Sango yawned, "I'm gonna take the extra bed in Inu's room, so I can watch over him for tonight. Night you guys." She yawned again and headed for the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Night," the boys called out and they began to get ready for bed themselves since it was already 10:30.

Koga brushed his teeth in the kitchen and went to bed with his clothes on. He sighed in relief and quickly sent a text to his friend's mother

_Found him dancing like an animal. He just passed out exhausted 1hr ago. I'll have him call you in the morn. Nite :D_

He prayed that Mrs. Ueda didn't find out about this. She would be pissed beyond belief.


	5. Memories of an Angel

Dear **MyInuyashaObessesion**, I know you don't mean to push… but yes, that chapter was necessary for a later event, and a damn good reason to get Kikyo off my back until I put her back in. But yay for you and everyone else, Kagome is back…

* * *

Chapter 5: Memories of an Angel

* * *

The next day everyone had woken up at noon. The first to wake up was Ginta who began to make breakfast and check in with Kara and told tell her that Inu Yasha fine, much to her relief as she told him Kikyo had supposedly went back home after last night's ordeal and congratulated Sango.. He wore a black wife beater and his black and red swim trunks with sandals.

"Ugh..." groaned Inu as he walked out of the room using Sango to support him as they walked into the dinning room, "I think I'm dying... Make the spinning stop..." he whimpered, trying hard not to hurl.

Inu Yasha wore a red over sized shirt and his dark blue Quick Silver shorts with his black Dvs's, his hair was up in a tight braid that Sango made for him to keep him blowing chunks on it in case he needed the bathrrom. Sango wore a pink halter top with her purple bikini strings showing from her back. Her blue denim skirt flared around her thighs and her purple flip flops tapped on the wooden floor of the condo.

"There, there, Inu. Eat breakfast as best you can, get ready, and I think a nice stroll down the pier will do you some good." Sango said in a motherly tone and set him down on a chair Koga pulled out for his buddy.

"Yeah, some fresh air should do you some good and this time you're not leaving our sight!" Haggaku said while hopping around the place to put on his shin high boots with his hair flying everywhere. He wore his usually tight black pants with zippers placed here and there. His shirt was a black Rancid cut off sleeved shirt. His butt flap said Ramones on it.

"You really think so? I was thinking of just sleeping today. C'mon, I was almost raped by...by... god I can't say the name!" Cried Inu as he placed his head on the cool tiled table top. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"But Inu Yasha! You can't just sleep away this whole week of fun in the sun and girls running around half naked! There's no fun in that unless..." Miroku gasped and everyone looked at him. Slowly, a perverted grin appeared on his face as he wailed, "Inu Yasha you dog. I bet you're gonna watch porn here aren't ya? Oooh, I bet they got playboy here and all that good stuff! I'll join ya!"

Miroku wore a dark purple shirt that clung to his chest tightly that had the words 'I do my own nude scenes' on it in yellow writing. He wore black Dickie shorts with green high top converse. His hair was brushed back and put into his trade mark hair do.

Everyone sweated dropped and in the background, you could here Sango whisper 'pervert' as she threw a couch pillow at him.

"Um... what's that smell?" Koga asked as he looked at Ginta. Ginta turned to the stove and screamed. He quickly turned it off and threw the burning pan into the sink and quickly turned on the cold water as the flame made a hissing noise. He threw open the window about the sink and fanned the smoke out, praying to the Lord O Mighty the alarm wouldn't go off for Inu Yasha's sake.

"Aw man, a perfectly good pancake too. Why does this always happen to me!? You know what..." Ginta stomped his foot and thrusted the spatula into Koga's hand, "You make breakfast. I'm gonna burn the house down if we're not careful." He pretended to weep and wiped away an invisible tear.

Koga nodded and went to fish out a new pan to make the pancakes in. He still , no matter what, couldn't believe how much money their friend Kara had. Each house had a decent amount of food in it, mostly little things anyone could whip up easily for breakfast and snacks to take out into the beach.

"Hey Inu," Koga said as he washed the pan and then dried it, "Why don't we meet up with the others in a few hours, so that way you can have a few more hours of sleep. You look like the living dead. Messed up hair, dark circles under your eyes...ugh, not to mention you smell like a decaying skunk..."

"Ugh... That sounds fine. A few extra hours of sleep sounds great..." Inu got up and slowly shuffled his way to his bed. Koga raised a brow. Normally he'd throw a hissy fit if he was called a skunk.

"Awe, you get to stay? But I wanna watch play boy!" cried Miroku from his place on the counter as he chucked the pillow back at Sango.

"No way mister, you're coming with us." Sango said as she dodged the pillow.

"Pooh, you're no fun Sango darling."

"Call me darling again and your face is going into that fire." She hissed.

"Ouch, don't be so cruel Sango. He may be a doofus but geesh, that's harsh." Haggaku said as he channeled surfed, "Man, there's nothing on here! Come get me when breakfast is ready, I'm gonna fix my Mohawk."

"Oh! You didn't do your do?" Koga said as he looked at Haggaku closely.

"Jeez, aren't we observant this morning?" Sango replied sarcastically. "Here, 'Gaku, give these to Inu, will you?" she said, handing him a bottle of advil. "Make sure he takes two, ok?" Haggaku nodded.

"Not my fault I'm worried about my best friend." He grumbled. "Oh, how many strips of bacon do you want guys?"

"Two for each I say. Bacon bad..." Ginta said as he set up the table with the help of Sango. After a few more minutes, the five had their breakfast in peace. An occasional groan would come from Inu's room as he thrashed around in his bed. The friends shook their head in sympathy.

"I think you guys should be going now. Me and Inu will catch up with you guys in about three hours. Does that sound fine?" Koga asked as he stood up to take the plates to the kitchen. "it'll be around noon then, maybe we can get some lunch."

"Sure, mmm. Great breakfast Koga, I so loved the pancakes."

"Thanks Sango..."

The four left Koga after they cleared the table and washed their plates. Koga went to his duffle back and picked out his clothes. He then headed for the shower and quickly jumped into the cool spray.

'Poor Inu. Kikyo went way to far this time. I don't think he's ever going to get a girl. The last girl that went out with Inu, Kikyo found out had threatened her and drove her away. At this rate, Inu's gonna end up being gay.' Koga thought as he scrubbed his head with the shampoo.

He ducked his head under the shower head and waited 'til all the soap was gone before he applied the conditioner.

'I don't think I should tell his mom just yet. She'd pull his ass out of there and put it into an all boys' school so fast. God, then he'd surely be gay by then!'

He quickly rinsed off the conditioner and began to wash his body with a light lavender scented soap his mother gave him for the trip.

"I need to find him a girl," he said aloud as he scrubbed his neck, arms and chest, "Someone who could stand up to Kikyo. Someone who could watch out for him when the others or I aren't around..."

He finished washing himself and just stood under the shower head and let the soothing pound of the water on his back relax him.

"I wonder if there is anyone at our school like that."

He got out of the shower and dried himself. He put on his plain black boxers and slipped on his navy blue Dickies shorts. He put the towel over his shoulder so it could soak up the water from his long dark hair.

He went to the sink and brushed his teeth, thinking about what high school would be like for him and his friends and what girls they would meet. After he was sure his teeth were clean and his breath smelt good, he picked up his clothes and left the bathroom.

He dumped his clothes in a plastic bag that had the word 'Koga's dirty clothes' on it and sat down on the couch.

'I wonder what's on TV.' he wondered as he flipped through the channels.

--- with Inu Yasha ---

Inu Yasha was having a wonderful dream. Every once in a while he'd whisper 'Kagome' and sigh in happiness.

--- In his dream ---

Inu Yasha was laughing as he sat next to a black haired girl, enjoying the sun setting on a cliff near the beach. He wrapped his arm around the girl.

"I love you, Kagome." He whispered into her ear.

The girl turned and smiled at him. She had smooth white skin that contrasted with her midnight black hair that was down to her mid back. Her bright chocolate eyes glazed over as she began to speak, but no words came out. Inu Yasha seemed to have understood though and he smiled back at her.

"I'm glad you're here Kagome. I missed you. Ever since you left... I couldn't stop thinking of you. I'm never letting you go."

The couple snuggled close as the last rays of the sun painted the sky with pink and orange streaks. Just when they were about to kiss...

---End of Dream---

The alarm clock went off and sent Inu Yasha tumbling out of bed. He lethargically looked around the room, and sighed. Who put the alarm on anyways?

"After so many years, I can't stop thinking about her! Come on, we were little kids. Why can't I stop think about her. God, I wish I knew how she's doing." He got up from his place on the floor and changed out of his shirt into a red wife beater. He yawned and walked out the door.

--- With Koga---

After a while he sighed in frustration and rummaged through his bag and pulled out some DVD's that he had brought with him. He had brought _Interview with a_ _Vampire, Queen of the Damned, Animal House, Rush Hour, Rush Hour 2_ and his all time favorite, _Jackass the movie._

He popped in _Animal House_ and chuckled to himself at Deday and Bluto. Ten minutes into the movie, Inu Yasha immerged from his room looking and feeling better then he did earlier.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't sleeping beauty himself!" Koga joked as he slid over on the couch so his friend could sit down.

Inu laughed as he took a seat next to him. The two friends sat and watched the movie with an occasional roar of laughter.

"Guess what I am!" yelled Bluto in the movie as he smacked both his cheeks so the whip cream in his mouth flew out, "A zit!" he cheered.

Once the movie was finally over and the quit rewinding the last scene and talked about Deday's kick ass Death Mobile, they got ready to meet up with their friends at the pier. They decided to walk there and not use their boards since it wasn't to far from the condos location. Koga quickly slipped on a black shirt that read 'Been there, wrecked that,' on it.

"Man, can you believe it? By the end of this summer we're gonna be freshmen! Time does fly, huh Koga?" Inu said to make a conversation while they walked out into the main street.

"Yeah. Hey, do you think Sango and Miroku will hook up by then. It's obvious they like each other. Sango hasn't castrated him just yet like she said she would." Both boys shuddered at the thought of them in that position.

"Man, Sango can be harsh at times," Inu said in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, no kidding."

The boys were so deep in their conversation that they didn't see two girls run towards them. The four collided and skidded on the hot concrete sidewalk from impact. They groaned and the girls hastily got up to help the boys.

"We're so sorry!" said one with green eyes and red hair in pigtails as she helped Koga up. She wore a red string bikini top with black board shorts and black flip flops.

"We were trying to run away from this group of skater guys. They were molesting us and trying to get us to screw 'em. We ran for it and they started to chase us. We claimed to have boyfriends, but really, we don't. Oh no! They're coming!" cried the other. She wore a black string bikini top with a black skirt and wore dark blue flip flops.

Sure enough, Inu and Koga saw four guys on their skate boards coming at them. The boys looked at each other and nodded. They wrapped their arms around the girls and pulled them close to their bodies. The girls gasped and squeaked in shock.

"Don't worry, just play along," Koga said gently. The girls made an 'O' shape with their mouths and nodded in understanding. They relaxed and allowed the boys to hug them from behind as the other guys got nearer.

The four skaters slowed down and stopped in front of the others. The girls quickly turned around and wrapped their arms around their protectors and pretend to act like they didn't notice the skaters. Both girls blushed.

"Hey there, girls. Leave these whimps and come with us, us real men. We'll give you all the pleasure you want. Better then these morons could. We'll make you scream so loud you'd lose your voices for a few days." Said a blacked hair guy as he grinned pervertedly while wiggling his eye brows up and down in a suggestive manner.

Inu Yasha glared at him and nuzzled the black haired girl's neck. The girls stiffened at the remark and snuggled closer to the boys. The black haired on in Inu Yasha's arm whimpered.

"Excuse me?" Koga said darkly, "Did you just talk to _my_ girl like that? I suggest you beat it or me and my friend here will kick your asses."

The skaters laughed, "You? HA! I bet you hit like my grandmother!" chuckled a dirty blown with his hair spiked.

Koga and Inu Yasha pushed the girls behind them and got into a fighting stance. The skaters gulp, knowing well that they couldn't fight well themselves.

"Listen," Said a sandy haired one, "I'm Hojo, and I'm willing to pay two hundred dollars for each girl. These two have the perfect bodies I've seen all day and we just wanna fuck 'em. Their killer legs are perfect to go around the waist. They're your girlfriends; I bet you would know that. C'mon, we'll _pay_ ya to screw 'em for a night. Their boobs are screaming to be fucked hard!"

The girls shuddered and covered their chests. Inu Yasha's right hand tightened making red crescent marks on his palm, nearly breaking the skin. This guy was sick! He was no older then they were. Who gave him the right to say such vulgar things to the girls who obviously weren't whores who flaunted their looks… much.

"No," he said in a warning tone, "get the fuck out of my face or prepare to get your ass whooped! I swear to fucking God I won't hesitate to hurt you!"

Hojo paled and got on his skate board, "Come on guys, there are plenty of other chicks around here who would gladly give themselves to us." He turned and skated away with the rest of his friends following, grumbling in disappointment.

The girls sighed in relief, "Thank you so much!" squealed the black haired girl after the skaters were long gone. She hugged Inu Yasha and made him blush.

"Don't be to happy now, girl. What if they see us alone?" sighed the red head.

Koga smiled, an idea coming to mind. "Why don't you hang out with us?" he suggested.

"That be great but we don't want to be a burden on you two. You've done us a huge favor. I don't know how we could repay you!" The red head said, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Repay us by joining us for the day. We' were on our way to Pier 34 to meet up with our friends since they have a carnival thing there. What do you say?" replied Inu Yasha as he placed his arm around the blacked hair girl. He grinned down at her, faintly musing to himself that she looked like the older dream Kagome.

The girls smiled and nodded their heads in agreement after little thought. The boys laughed and Koga also placed his arm over the red heads shoulder. "Off to the pier we go!" said Koga in a singsong voice. The other's laughed. Today probably wouldn't be so bad for Inu Yasha.

While they walked, Inu took the time to look at the blacked haired girl next to him. He was shocked to see that she looked like just like the girl in his dream, really, since he finally got to take a very good look at her. She had obsidian colored hair and big brown eyes. Her lips were red as a rose and she wore no make up, which stunned Inu Yasha that she was naturally beautiful.

'She reminds me of someone. And not just the person in my dream.' Inu thought, getting a little depressed. He glanced at her friend and the red head was pretty herself, but he wasn't into her type. She was the same height as the black haired girl, but she was much more talkative and just plain bubbly.

'This girl is pretty,' thought Koga as he happily chatted away with the red head about their plans for their summer, 'But I like the black haired one better. Inu doesn't seem too interested in her... Maybe we could hook up.'

--- with the others ---

"Do you think they died? It's been over three hours now. I wanna go to the fair!" complained Ginta, "I might find some girls there. Like Haggaku there."

The said guy was talking with two punker girls he picked up on the way to the rendezvous place. One of the girls was a head shorter then him, even with her three inch army boots. She wore a tight fitting pants that had patched and pins all over it with an off the shoulder top that had 'Bad Religion' on it. She had a jacket tied around her waist that had and huge "Operation Ivy" patch on it. Her hair was dyed neon blue with black tips. Her metallic green lips were graced with a smile and her eyes had heavy eyeliner that was made to look like long spiky lashes by her temples. She wore a dog collar and black wrist bands.

The other was his height with her three inch boots on. She looked just like the other girl had on. She had neon green hair with black tips and her lips and eye shadows were neon blue. She also wore kitty ears and a raccoon tail. Her regular ears were pierced with three hoop earrings on the bottom and three more ruby ones along the edge. Her left eye brow was pieced as well and she had the words 'Sex Pistols' tattooed on her lower right side of her jaw in small writing.

"Ginta shut up and be a look out. Stand on that pole and see if you see them among the crowd." Barked Sango. Her stomach growled as she bit into her churro.

"Fine, fine. I'll go." He grumbled and stood on the pole, surveying the crowd for his two missing friends. He cupped his hands around his eyes to act like binoculars when he spotted them, "Hey! I see them!" he shouted, "And it looks like they have two hot chicks accompanying them."

"Really!?" cried Miroku next to him. He scrambled up the pole as Ginta hopped down. He scanned the sea of people and sure enough, there they were with two girls in their arms. He began to drool as he watched their breasts bounce with every step they took.

'String bikini tops!' he mentally screamed in joy, 'Thank you God!'

"Oh great..." sighed Sango as she whacked him behind the legs. His legs bent and he tumbled down with an ear piercing scream. The others looked at him with shock. Koga and Inu Yasha ran to them when they heard the yelling.

"What's wrong?" asked Koga as he saw his friend unconscious on the pier's deck, "I heard him screaming like a girl and I thought he was in trouble."

"Oh, he'll be fine! He might be stupider when he wakes up but it was nothing really." Said Sango casually.

Ginta walked up to Inu Yasha, "Hey you guys! How you feeling buddy? And who are these lovely young ladies?" He said as he patted Inu on the back with a grin.

"Better then this morning, that's for sure! I swear I was dieing." Inu laughed.

"What was wrong with you this morning?" asked a curious girl next to him.

"He got drunk is all. Was nearly raped by the school's whore, Kikyo. But that's not important!" Miroku said when he recovered. He got down on one knee and held the blacked hair girl's smaller hand in his, "Oh dearest Goddess before me,"

"Oh great, here it comes." Mumbled Sango as she held up her bag.

"Will you do me the honor and bear my child?"

The girls gasped and blush furiously. Inu Yasha growled in fury and bashed Miroku in the head at the same time Sango swung her bag against the right side of Miroku's head.

"Yeow!" wailed Miroku as he clutched his abused head, "God knows how many brain cells I just lost! By the end of this summer I'm gonna be the most stupidest, yet handsomeness, retard in school!" Everyone who heard on the pier stopped walking and looked at him. Some mother's covered their children eyes and told them to not pay attention to the psycho.

"Good," Inu grumbled as the girl next to him gasped.

"Nearly raped?" he didn't know if it was a joke or not.

"Long story short, the whore that tried to rape him was obsessed with him since middle school. God knows what disease she carries..." snorted Sango. "She's gone though. I made sure of it." she flexed her arm and kissed her muscle, making the other girl's giggle.

"So... what's your name?" Ginta asked the red head.

"I'm Ayame," she smiled, "And my friend there is Kagome."

'Kagome?!' mentally screamed Inu Yasha as his body stiffened, 'No, it can't be the same girl. I bet there's plenty of other blacked haired girls named Kagome. Besides, Kagome left the country. She's not going to come back.' He thought sadly.

"I'm Sango! And the dude on the floor is Miroku. Beware of him when he wakes up. The guy there on the bench, yes the punker guy, is Haggaku, with his new found friends. The guy right there in front of you is Ginta, Haggaku's twin brother. And I'm sure you already know Koga and Inu Yasha." She said cheerfully.

'Inu Yasha? Why does that sound so familiar? Do I owe him money?' Kagome wondered. She could have sworn she knew someone by that name from a long time ago. But as much as she tried to remember, all she got was a slight head ache and a weird feeling in her heart like it did a summersault or something. She put her hand in her pocket and squeezed something it.

Suddenly an image from her as a child played through her mind's eyes. Her and a little boy a bit older then her were hugging and saying good bye. Then, as fast as it had came, it was gone.

'What was that about?' she looked at the young man next to her and felt a sudden pang in her heart. 'No, he can't be that boy in my memory. Besides, I would have known if it was him or not! It's only been what? Five years? Ok... maybe I couldn't recognize him...' she sighed inwardly, 'Besides, chances are slim he'd be here anyways… he couldn't be him.'

She looked at his friend, Koga, and felt her self begin to swoon, 'He's hot. The guy next me is too, but I feel like we wouldn't have a chance... I wonder if me and that Koga guy could hook up.' She kind of felt guilty. She never went out with a boy before, her childhood sweet heart always came to mind, but she couldn't remember his name or face for the life of her! Today she decided she leave it all in the past.

"Well, I'm hungry! Let's eat and go to the fair! You two can come along with the other two girls." Said Ginta as he smiled at them. The girls smiled and nodded their heads after checking their pockets to see how much cash they had. In total, both of the girls had just about sixty dollars, more than enough to spare.

They wondered around the pier until they came to a small place called Dee's Diner. They all went in and found a table big enough to fit all ten teenagers. Ayame and Kagome were in the middle with Koga and Inu Yasha at their sides. To Koga's right was the green haired girl then Haggaku and the blue haired girl. To Inu's left was Sango, Miroku and Ginta.

"What can I get for yas?" said an elderly woman in a black collared shirt and jeans. She pulled a pencil out of her bun and took out her pad to take down their orders.

"I'll have a Mushroom burger!" said one of the punker girls, not even glancing at the menu.

"I'll have one too." Said the other. "And I would like onion rings instead of fries."

"Um... I'll have the... um... the banana split since I ain't that hungry." Said Haggaku as he set his menu down. "And a slice of the peach cobbler."

"Um, can I have the chili cheese fries?" Sango said with a smile.

"I'll have the chili burger." Said Miroku.

"I'll have the turkey sandwich." Ginta announced.

"What about you four?" said the waitress, wait...that's not politically correct, the _server _asked as she pointed her pencil to the four in the middle.

"I'll have the double chili cheese burger and a strawberry shake please." Said Inu Yasha.

"Um, I guess I'll have the chicken salad and the triple berry sundae." Kagome said.

"A cheese burger for me." Ayame said as she handed the server her menu.

"Hmm... I'll also have the cheese burger and a side order of the fruit salad." Koga said finally.

"What ya all wanna drink?" asked the server.

"We'll have cokes, thank you." Koga said once everyone agreed upon it.

"Um, me and her will have lemonade though," Said Kagome as she pointed to her and Ayame.

"Okie dokie you young peoples. I'll be back with your drinks." Said the server as she left.

"Soo..." said Miroku as he looked at Ayame and Kagome, "Why are you with those two?" he pointed to Koga and Inu.

"We literally ran into while trying to run from these guys... they helped us out and well... here we are." Said Ayame as she played with her napkin, a nervous giggle coming from her.

"Yeah, the wanted to you know... do that with us." Kagome shifted uncomfortably. "They're were gonna pay us as if we're hookers... I wish I brought a shirt."

"Oh, wow." Said Sango as her eyes widen, "Well, that's Inu and Koga for ya. They're always protecting people. To bad Inu can't protect himself." she sighed, actually meaning it, but everyone thought it was a joke. Everyone began to laugh and Inu Yasha turned red as his shirt. He looked away and laughed himself. But he was still scared. If there was one thing about, he could never hit a girl, or fight back against one in any kind of arugment.

"How old are you Kagome?" Ginta asked. He sat back in his seat and got comfortable.

"Um, me and Ayame are 14. we're going to be freshmen this year." she smiled at him. "We live a couple of miles inland. In Hinderville. Quiet little place, not much of a tourist place."

"We're going to be entering high school too!" Miroku asked.

"We just came here to the carnival on the pier and we were going to go to a club that lets minors in. It's called Silent Dreams." Ayame answered. "But unfortunately while trying to find the place, we ran into those guys."

"How about you two?" asked Ginta as he looked at the punker girls.

"I'm Ana," said the green haired girl, "And that's my friend June. We're actually 13 and we're gonna be freshmen too. Our birthdays are in August. We live in this city." June nodded and yawned. "June's not much of a talker while eating. So don't mind her, ok?"

The server came back and handed everyone their drinks, "Ok, your food should be done in about ten more minutes."

The ten nodded as began to sip on their drinks. They continue to chat and got to know each other a bit more. They then began to talk about their plans, which movies they wanted to see, talk about which movies they liked and what bands and concerts were coming up. Their food finally came and they all dug in.

"Um, Inu Yasha?" asked Kagome. She didn't know she was doing it, but his shake looked so damn good.

"Yeah?"

"Can I try your shake? You can try my sundae." She said and blushed. He nodded and handed her his shake while he took a scoop of her sundae.

"Mmm, that's good. I should have ordered it instead of my sundae." She smiled up at him, making him blush a little. Sango saw this and raised a brow. The girl's name didn't go unnoticed as she recollected the time Inu told her about his girl. She sighed and thought to herself that he really needed to let go of the past.

"You can have mine. We'll trade." Inu suggested.

"Really? Ok!" Kag smiled and happily handed him her sundae and took his shake.

"Anyone wants some chili fries?" Sango said as she held her bowl out.

"Sango, dear, why do you always get chili cheese fries when they have it on the menu?" Miroku asked as he took a bite out of his hamburger.

"Yeah, I wanna know too. For as long as I have known you, you always get it." Said Ginta as he put down his sandwich to take a sip from his coke.

"It's awesome that's why! It's so good. I love 'em!" she grinned and stuffed her mouth with some to demonstrate, "Besides, I can't live without them in my tummy at least four times a week! I'd surely die if I don't!"

"I wish your love for me was like that," Miroku sighed as he sipped his coke.

"Mind sayin' that again perv?" Sango said without looking at him. Her fist was ready to bash his head.

"Oh...um it was nothing concerning you, Sango..." he laughed nervously. He sighed, 'When am I ever going to tell her?'

* * *

I'm done for now. Not my best work... but hey, Kagome is back! This was harder to edit then I thought, but I REALLY hated the first "edition" to Koga's Girl. Incase you guys forgot, this is an InuxKag fic. But it'll be a while before that happens. I must relocate the song Jesse's Girl and get inspired again! Wish me luck!


	6. Chapter 6: FORGIVE ME!

**I am updating all my stories with this message: no need to review/comment, just hear me out as to why I've been on hiatus [AGAIN]**.

First and for most, I hope my readers are still out there. I want to sincerely apologize for my absence… However if you haven't figured out, I am a dumbass and well… I forgot my password. Yes, I forgot my mother-fucking password. It sucked ass, then out a stroke of luck at 4:30 in the goddamn mother fucking morning with a rumbling tummy three years later, I remembered it. I fucking REMEMBERED by far one of the easiest passwords I have in my arsenal, it's like spelling Mississippi but STILL getting it wrong because I mother fucking misspelled it. Who wins dumbass of the year award? THIS BITCH!

Second, my original crashed. Not like a virus crash, but fell of my desk and obliterated the already cracked screen. It stopped charging too. It went to laptop heaven and it sucks because I lost my hard drive I had backed up everything into. I have NOTHING. All of my stories I must go back to and reread them myself, retweak my shit grammar mistakes and for the love of god hope I remember the mother fucking story lines. Specifically my Inu Yasha fics. However, considered myself fucked because pages of notes and dozens of chapter drafts to go by are gone into virtual purgatory. I know there's a way to extract my shit outta my dead laptop, but I don't have the funds to see an expert. Where's my Dr. Horrible when I need him to rob a mother fucking bank for me? You can skip this next ish... It's only up for the mother fucking sake of venting.

* * *

Also, you know I haven't hid much from you from my personal life. I say things not to draw attention upon myself and hope ya'll would feel bad for me and leave me reviews to cheer me up. Oh no, I am as open in real life and I am online. I just don't dive into my sex life (at least detailed wise). Everything else though is game. The last few years go as followed, first notes bad, followed by positive shit.

-Finally recover from my near death experience, get a boyfriend who sadly lives in Florida, see him for the first time in person in October for Halloween weekend. I is loads happy, forget all about fanfic writing for a bit.

-Lost jobs- FREE TIME! Met some awesome new friends at the premier of Wolf Man, one becomes my best best friend later in the year, and my lover boy

-Get ticket in San Diego while seeing an old friend-Worth getting the wrong and cheaper bill for our sushi lunch and got free coffee bean

-BIRTHDAY- one year to go until I'm 21

-Mom finds ticket-its eight mother fucking dollars

-Mom kicks me out of the house because she's a bitch and I'm banned from see my babies for like 3 or 4 month (I love my baby siblings!)-Still see now ex-long distance boyfriend in Florida

-Yay week vacation!- Come back to live in the ghetto with my dad

-Two weeks later boyfriend admits he cheats on me—FORGIVE HIM!

-Two months later find out he's living with the bitch for half our relationship—BREAK UP WITH HIM!

-Cry for like a week to new best friend-Best friend and I start having sexy time

-Return to school- see lover boy often despite him living 60 miles away!

-Black out during New Years and results in my sister throwing me under the bus, thus banishing me from seeing my babies for 8 mother fucking months. Missed my baby girl's 5th birthday and her first day of kindergarten- my abuelita still talked to me!

-21st birthday-VEGAS! I lived the mother fucking Vegas dream. How my liver didn't explode or not pass out like New Year remains and mother fucking mystery.

-Find out why lover boy has been single for a few years- epic tears on my part for the saddest story ever. I literally wept for him and his experience. No, she did not die. She was an emotionally and mentally abusive bitch who blamed him for the shit she got herself into when he tried to man up. I knew her, and yea, she's a fucking psycho. Still is… however it resulted in us getting closer and what do you know, he starts to love me in return

-Day of finals, went to drink with my classmates and teacher, dad gets pissy and explodes on me about him wanting to divorce my stepmom- sweet lover boy allows me to stay with him for a week a few months later when his parents are gone.

- Turns out dad already has a girlfriend in mother fucking HONDURAS. Like fucking hillbillies, it's his nephew's ex WIFE who bore said nephew 3 children and has another one from another man! Work for a bitch-HAVE A JOB!

-After getting drinks with stepmom and friends the Monday after Thanksgiving, BOTH of my parents try to commit mother-fucking suicide. Still really fucked up from that night, I haven't been the same since. This led to more fucked up crap. Lover boy's cousin commits suicide Christmas day, I go to cheer him up, a week later I hear rumors he wants to get back with his ex from 7yrs ago, he LIES to me about it when he dumps me, I go apeshit crazy on the phone one night after having way too many drinks at a party, same night had to clean my friend's vomit from the bathroom floor while she's passed out pantsless on the toilet (I am an amazing friend, I know. All I remember was cracking the door open and asking for an entire roll of paper towels, some Windex and a baggy), 22nd birthday comes around but all I get from lover boy is a no-show when he and my other best friends are invited to one of the most beautiful lounges in LA (Check out the Edison, it's breath taking and steampunk and I could sploosh) so my feelings are hurt all over again on my mother fucking birthday. - - - -Met a nice guy at a bar and go on a few really wonderful non-sexy time dates with him. This isn't a bad thing. We start to date, yay!

-Dad costs the company he was working for almost a quarter of a million dollars because of a stupid mistake that could have been avoided if he wasn't fucking skyping with his katratcha bitch.- risk losing everything and be out on the street!... oh shit, that's not a good thing though….

-Get a hold of lover boy on Dia de las Madres, forgive each other for everything but his girlfriend is a bitch and hates my guts and doesn't want him talking to me, we gotta ninja our relationship again even though it's nothing sexy—mom finally gets her "dream wedding" which I was almost NOT invited to!

-Got a mother fucking traffic ticket for "texting" the same night! Two weeks later, lose my job! A week later: lover boy says we cant be friends anymore because he doesn't want to lose her. Beyond mother fucking pissed was I. A week later… DUI! Mother fucking stayed a night in jail without boots and my bra. Not a good time to wear a halter-top and a mini skirt- DAD PAYS LEGAL FEES

-Lover boy and I talk again only for a week later he tells me to ask his cunt-sucking whore for permission to be his friend, End up not talking to him for 2 months. – GANGSTA PARADISE PARTY WITH PEOPLE LIKE 5 TO 10 YEARS OLDER THAN ME! Who gives a shit if my ex texts me saying that he misses me and thinks about me constantly? Fuck that noise, I get drunk and chola out!

-Now boyfriend meets mom at the end of September, it was HORRIBLE, got to Universal Halloween Horror night same night, stop hearing from him the following Thursday and I have to deal with ex lover boy at friend's party. Mother fucking awkward as fuck.-End up talking to him the following Monday for 3hrs on the phone. Keep in mind he is a strong and stubborn man, but he was crying on the phone, apologizing and telling me he left me cause he got scared. Mother fucker loved me too much he wanted to marry me but the last time he thought that, he was with psycho bitch and he flipped out. I forgive him, see him the next day, epic and totally uncalled for make up sex that strangely dealt with many tears occurred. Saw looper and we decide to get back. Fuckmageddon II occurs between us while his parents are away a week later.

-Ex-lover boy gone legit boyfriend finds out his life was a lie and feels like an inadequate son. Uncle dies two weeks later- he's in New Mexico visiting family he hasn't seen in half a decade!

* * *

There ya have the "cliff notes".

The beginning of the year I was on the verge of being an alcoholic, but now I'm much better and happier and putting my life back together on my own. My boyfriend is supporting me and reminds me that I'm not fuck up. Ever since the double suicide thing (not because my parents love each other, they can't fucking stand each other), I just haven't been the same. I had to tackle them both to the floor at some point in the night. My stepmom around 2:30AM and my father, a 350+lbs man at 5AM. With him it was the most traumatizing because not only did he swallow my stepmom kidney medication, I had to tackle this behemoth on my own. He's 5'10, I'm just less than 5'4" and I weigh half his size. I not only tackled him to the concrete floor while I have a bad back, I get him in a choke hold and incapacitate him long enough for the paramedics to come and cuff him. He thrashed and bucked, me below him in excruciating pain but like a mother fucking boss I held my ground like some mini she-hulk.

I hope none of you EVER have to go through such an experience. If you have, I am so sorry, but I hope you're coping with it in a healthy manner and not be like me with substance abuse. I am much better now thanks to my friends. Fuck my family… At least not my mother's side because they don't and will never know about my father's 'behavior'. As for my father's side… they support his childish 'love'. Their support and lack of questioning his sanity led to that god-awful night I still have nightmares about. Without my friends being there for me, I don't think I would have made it myself. I've been going through so much stress… I'm also out of school again and because we can't afford to pay last semester's tuition, I can't return for spring. I dropped half way last semester because of the stress and trauma.

In the next few weeks I should be pumping out new chapters! I don't have shit to do when I'm not with my boyfriend, at AA meetings or doing community labor. Think of it as an early Christmas gift! Hopefully I can start updating again on a semi regular basis considering I don't have a J-O-B and I only see my love on Fridays and occasionally Tuesdays' nights for sleep over's :D

Much love always.

Insane Kawaii Shippo-chan


End file.
